


Down By The Sea

by MonkeyLuv



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Free the curls!, Holiday to Wales, M/M, One Shot, Roblivion, complete and utter fluff, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLuv/pseuds/MonkeyLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is caught in the middle between Robert and Liv and he hopes that a family holiday to Wales will bring them closer together. The trip gets off to a rocky start but Aaron's boyfriend and sister gradually come to realise that what they have in common is their love for Aaron.</p><p>This story is based off of ryanhawleysthighs' amazing head cannon about the Roblivion holiday to Wales. A massive thanks to her for her kind permission to expand her ideas into this story. Her Tumblr blog is highly recommended!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By The Sea

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Robert asked Aaron through gritted teeth, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning pale white.

Aaron glanced over his shoulder at a sullen Liv texting away on her mobile as traffic crept along at a snail’s pace on the M1. Between Robert’s moodiness and Liv’s attitude, he was beginning to wonder if this family holiday was such a great idea after all.

“So we can enjoy some proper time together. Just the three of us”. Aaron caught Liv’s eye roll in the rear view mirror then felt her light kick against the back of his seat.

“You can’t make me have fun”, Liv responded, folding her arms across her chest.

Aaron sighed quietly and fumbled with the radio. Suddenly, Taylor Swift began blaring from the speakers.

Aaron glanced over at Robert and saw the red spreading across his cheeks.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked his boyfriend with both wonder and disbelief.

Liv leaned forward between Aaron and Robert’s seats, a smirk curling on her lips.

“Yeah, Robert. What is this”? Liv and Aaron exchanged cheeky glances.

Robert cleared his throat and accelerated as traffic started moving again. “Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I put some Taylor Swift on my phone. You know, for Liv”.

Aaron grinned wickedly as _Our Song_ continued to spill from the speakers.

“Right! I don’t even like Taylor Swift! Weirdo”. Liv rocked back in her seat, laughing loudly while Aaron couldn’t stop grinning in the front seat. Robert stared straight ahead, blotchy red spots burning his cheeks.

“Aw. I think it’s sweet. My boyfriend’s a closet Taylor Swift fan”, Aaron said as he patted Robert’s thigh. He scrolled through Robert’s playlist and gaped at the screen. “Just how much of her music have you got on here”?

“Like I said, I downloaded it for Liv. I’m trying to make an effort here, you know”, Robert said defensively.

“Whatever”, Liv responded as she once again began texting. Aaron wondered whether there was any hope of the three of them getting on. He shook his head and sighed.

The trio fell into silence as the miles rolled on, the rhythmic motion of the car eventually lulling Aaron to sleep.

“You look like my next mistake. Love’s a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie. I can read you like a magazine. Ain’t it funny, rumours fly”.

Aaron jerked awake at the sound of Robert’s voice. He rubbed his eyes and straightened up to look at his boyfriend singing along with Taylor Swift. Liv was once again leaning between the front seats, her mouth open, staring at the crooning man.

“And I know you heard about me. So hey, let’s be friends. I’m dying to see how this one ends”.

Robert briefly took his eyes off the road to glance at Liv and Aaron, a cocky grin on his face.

“Grab your passport and my hand. I can make the bad guys good for a weekend”.

Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He continued unabashedly singing while speeding along the M1.

Aaron caught Liv’s eye and they broke out laughing together. Tears streamed down Aaron’s cheeks as Robert shimmied in his seat while continuing to loudly sing along with the song. Liv gripped her stomach from laughing so hard. After letting out a few gasping breaths, Liv’s voice suddenly joined Robert’s.

“ ‘Cause we’re young and we’re reckless, we’ll take this way too far. It’ll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They’ll tell you I’m insane. But I’ve got a blank space, baby, and I’ll write your name”.

Aaron and Robert simultaneously glanced at Liv in astonishment. Liv just grinned at them and continued singing with Robert. Aaron watched his boyfriend and his sister singing _Blank Spaces_ together and smiled at them until his face hurt.

\----

“Liv, seriously! Put your phone away! That’s the third person you’ve bumped into because you’re too busy staring at your screen”.

Robert put his hand on Aaron’s back and lightly rubbed in circles as they ambled behind the teen on the pavement. Aaron let out a quiet sigh as Liv reluctantly tucked her mobile in her pocket.

“I swear, Robert, the more time I spend with her the more I feel the need to ring Paddy and apologise for being such a nightmare”.

“Come on. I’m sure you weren’t that bad”, Robert said as he cast a sideways glance at Aaron.

Liv rushed ahead of them and plastered her face against a shop window.

“Trust me, I was worse”.

“Didn’t think that was possible”, Robert quietly mumbled. His remark earned him a jab in the ribs from Aaron.

“Aaron! Can we stop for ice cream”? Liv had abandoned the pavement and was jogging into the street on her way to the stand across the road.

“Oi! Stay on the pavement until Robert and I catch up with you”, Aaron shouted at his sister.

Liv returned to the pavement and sulked.

“I’m not 10, ya know”. Liv glared at Aaron as he and Robert sidled up to her. Aaron planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Yeah, I know. But if you’re not careful, you’re not gonna make it to the ripe old age of 15”. The trio crossed the street together.

Robert quietly grasped Aaron’s hand in his as they stepped onto the kerb. Aaron looked down at their joined hands and bit his lower lip, his cheeks blazing a light shade of red. Robert gave Aaron’s hand a gentle squeeze as a lopsided smile spread on his lips. The men stared into each other’s eyes, caught in the magic of the moment. Liv ran ahead to the ice cream stand and she enthusiastically reviewed the flavour choices.

“Aaron! They’ve got butterscotch”!

Aaron reluctantly lifted his gaze from Robert’s face to look at his sister, his and Robert’s fingers still firmly enlaced.

“That still your favourite, is it?” Aaron asked with a laugh as he and Robert came to stand behind the girl.

“Yeah! What kind are you gonna get”? Liv turned round to face her brother and noticed that he and Robert were holding hands. Her smile momentarily faltered but she noticed the goofy grin Aaron wore as he looked up at his boyfriend. Liv punched Aaron in the arm and rolled her eyes.

“Geez! Get a room you two”! A wide smile spread on Liv’s lips.

Aaron and Robert both laughed while proceeding to the counter, hand in hand.

\----

Aaron, Robert and Liv leisurely strolled down to the beach following the path from their hotel. They stopped to remove their shoes and socks and left them with Aaron and Liv’s hoodies in the dry sand. Liv ran ahead of the lads in a rush to feel the water on her feet. Robert and Aaron once again clasped hands as they slowly followed Liv to the water’s edge.

Liv stomped around in the water for a bit before glancing back at the men, her usual scowl replaced with a cheeky smirk.

“I’m gonna hurl if you two keep getting all loved up”, Liv announced with a look of exasperation.

Suddenly, Robert grabbed Aaron by the waist and spun him round to face him.

“Snookums? Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Robert loudly announced while his eyes drifted from Aaron’s amused blue eyes down to his lips.

Aaron scoffed. “Snookums? Really”?

Robert’s lips curled into a smile as he leaned down to kiss Aaron. Their tender kiss was interrupted by exclamations of “Eww!” from Liv.

“Sweetie pie? Honeybun”? Robert leaned into Aaron’s ear and whispered, “Dirty Little Grease Monkey”? Robert’s teeth grazed Aaron’s earlobe as his voice and actions sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine.

Aaron pulled back from Robert, laughing at the look of horror on Liv’s face. He slapped Robert’s arse and pushed him towards the sea.

“I think you got the reaction you desired”, Aaron said with an amused nod towards Liv.

Liv was clutching at her throat, pretending to gag. Robert let out a loud laugh and stooped to roll up his trouser legs, stealing a brief look at Aaron’s crotch on his way down. Robert smirked as he realised his actions had the desired effect on Aaron as well.

Aaron cleared his throat and surreptitiously adjusted himself. His eyes fell to Robert’s deathly pale legs and he sniggered loudly.

“Never seen the light of day, eh?” Aaron asked Robert as he nodded towards his legs. Liv splashed the men with water as she strode up to join them.

“What’s this?” Liv asked her brother.

“Robert’s legs are being revealed to the sun for the very first time. We should take a photo to mark this momentous occasion”, Aaron teased.

Robert frowned at the grinning siblings. Aaron winked at Liv.

“Can I borrow your sunglasses, Robert? The glare from your legs is hurting my eyes”, Aaron teased his boyfriend.

Aaron and Liv both giggled as Robert scowled at them.

“Isn’t coconut oil supposed to help you tan? I could see if the hotel sells it?” Liv asked her brother.

The pair once again laughed at Robert’s expense.

Robert set his lips in a pout.

“Stop ganging up on me”, Robert protested.

Liv and Aaron exchanged regretful glances before Aaron walked up to Robert and tightly hugged him. Suddenly, Aaron pushed Robert backwards and the tall blonde splashed awkwardly into the sea. Aaron turned to Liv and they exchanged high fives and fist pumps.

“Oh no you don’t”, Robert growled as he lunged forward, grabbing Aaron’s leg and pulling him into the water as well.

Liv shrieked with laughter as Aaron flipped round to face a smirking Robert. Aaron paddled up to Robert’s face and planted a kiss on his moist lips. Liv noisily splashed into the sea to join the men and sent waves tumbling over her brother and his boyfriend. She continued to giggle as an outright water fight broke out between them.

The trio laughed and screamed as they each attempted to prevail in their water battle. Finally exhausted, they emerged from the sea with Robert in the middle, his long arms draped around Aaron on one side and Liv on the other. Robert gently squeezed the sibling’s shoulders as he first planted a kiss atop Aaron’s head, then Liv’s. They retraced their path back to the hotel, tired but happy.

\----

Robert knocked quietly on Liv’s door and followed her into the room when she opened up.

“What do you want?” Liv asked, her face curious rather than hostile.

“I’ve come to ask for a favour. Aaron’s in the shower so I’ve just got a few minutes”. Robert sat on the desk chair while Liv plopped down on the bed.

“Go on”, Liv said, her eyebrows arched.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way because I’ve really been having a good time with you”, Robert began.

“But you want some alone time with Aaron?” Liv finished Robert’s sentence.

Robert let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Yeah. Again, it’s nothing to do with you”.

“I get it. It can hardly be romantic with me tagging along”, Liv admitted.

Relief washed over Robert at Liv’s understanding.

“Thing is, Aaron won’t agree to do anything with me that doesn’t also include you”.

A broad grin spread across Liv’s face.

“Ya know it’s gonna cost ya if you want me to suddenly come down with a tummy ache”.

Robert chuckled, fully anticipating having to negotiate Liv’s complicity.

“Right. I’ll clean your room at the pub for a full week AND I’ll give you an extra tenner if you sneak into our room and dispose of Aaron’s hair gel while we’re out,” Robert offered in a conspiratorial whisper.

Liv leaned forward to look Robert squarely in the eyes.

“£50 plus the cleaning”.

Rob’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to come eye to eye with the teen.

“£20 and I don’t do laundry”.

“Make it £30 and I’ll chuck his hair gel at home as well”.

Robert grinned and extended his hand to Liv.

“Deal”!

Liv shook his hand and smiled back at Robert. He withdrew the money from his wallet and handed it over to the girl.

“So what are you and Aaron gonna do anyway”, Liv asked as she hopped off the bed, following Robert to the door.

“I found this waterfall about 30 minutes away in Resolven when I googled ‘Wales picnic destinations’ last night”, Robert shyly responded.

Liv smiled at Robert and nodded her head.

“You won’t get into trouble while we’re gone, will you?” Robert suddenly asked.

“I’ll be good. Scout’s honour”. Liv surprised both herself and Robert when she leaned in and hugged him.

Robert reluctantly pulled back and squeezed Liv’s hand.

“Thanks, Liv. I mean it. Ring if you need anything, okay”?

Liv nodded and closed the door behind Robert.

\----

Aaron let out a laugh as he glanced at this mobile. Robert smiled at him as he led him by the hand down the narrow trail.

“I can’t believe you even get a signal out here! What’s Liv say now”?

“She’s binge watching _Being Human,_ she’s feeling better and I can stop texting her every ten minutes”.

Robert stopped momentarily to face Aaron.

“What a wise young lady,” Robert said as he planted a kiss on a surprised Aaron’s lips. Aaron returned the kiss which had been gentle at first but was quickly becoming more urgent. Suddenly, Robert’s lips slipped from Aaron’s.

Aaron opened his eyes to find his boyfriend face down on the earth in front of him. He bent down and put his hand on Robert’s back.

“Oh my god! Robert, are you okay?” Aaron asked in a panic.

Robert looked up at Aaron and couldn’t help but laugh. He sat up and dusted himself off.

Soon, Aaron was giggling along with Robert at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“What happened?” Aaron asked as he picked up their picnic basket with one hand while helping Robert up with the other.

“It’s these damn shoes! I keep losing my footing on this trail”! Robert took the picnic basket from Aaron and gingerly took a few steps.

Aaron shook his head and laughed.

“Should’ve worn something more practical, mate, like these trainers”. Aaron stuck his foot out to showcase his manky shoes. Robert rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Come on. Not much farther now”. Robert extended his hand to Aaron and they began making their way down the path further into the forest. Robert occasionally slid on the trail but Aaron managed to keep him upright each time. Suddenly, the men entered a clearing to spy a stunning waterfall in their midst.

Aaron’s mouth dropped open and Robert grinned at him, watching his reaction.

“This place is amazing, Robert”! Aaron draped his arm around his boyfriend’s back and rested his head against Robert’s shoulder. The men stood silently side by side, trying to savour the moment.

“I’m sorry that Liv wasn’t feeling well but I’m kinda glad we got to do this by ourselves”. Aaron pulled Robert down slightly to peck his cheek. Robert dropped the picnic basket on the ground and turned to face Aaron. He cradled Aaron’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against Aaron’s while staring into his gorgeous eyes.

“How about we not talk about your kid sister for a bit, hmm”? Robert passionately kissed Aaron until he was forced to suck some air into his lungs. The men panted while holding hands and irrepressibly smiling at each other.

Robert laid out the picnic blanket close enough to the waterfall that they could listen to the rushing water. He stretched out on his side after setting out their food and handing Aaron his beer. Aaron leaned back against Rob and snuggled into him as they joked with each other and shared their meal.

Robert pulled out his mobile and began snapping pictures of their surroundings. Aaron looked at him quizzically. Robert shrugged his shoulders.

“For Liv. So she doesn’t feel left out”.

Aaron stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, then placed his hand on Robert’s cheek and kissed him.

“Let’s get a couple of us as well, okay Snookums?” Aaron said slyly.

Robert chortled. “I just called you that to annoy Liv”!

“Well, that’s what I’m gonna call you from now on”! Aaron laughed as he pulled out his own mobile and started snapping photos as well.

“Okay, Grease Monkey. If that’s the way you’re gonna play it”!

Robert tackled a laughing Aaron and rolled with him onto the picnic blanket, mock fighting and tickling each other. Robert finally pinned Aaron beneath him, his hands encircling Aaron’s wrists, both men breathing heavily. Aaron stared into Robert’s blue-green eyes, a shy smile crossing his face.

“I love you Robert. You know that, yeah”?

Robert grinned at his boyfriend and gave a slight nod. He leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Aaron’s soft lips.

“I love you too”, Robert said seriously but then added, “My Dirty Little Grease Monkey”.

Aaron laughed until Robert’s lips moved down his neck and began nipping and biting his skin. Aaron closed his eyes and smiled as he gave himself over to Robert.

\----

“Stop messing with your hair, Aaron! It looks fine, doesn’t it Rob”? Liv gave Robert a wink and a sassy thumbs up behind Aaron’s back.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Much better”. Robert cleared his throat and agreed with Liv while Aaron continued running his fingers through his thick waves.

Robert couldn’t stop glancing at Aaron’s curls set free by the “mysterious disappearance” of his hair gel at the hotel and Liv finally had to punch him on the arm so that his adoration would be less obvious.

“Well, this hasn’t been the greatest start to our last day in Wales. My hair gel disappeared from the hotel bathroom and Robert’s made us drive an hour out of the way to visit the Doctor Who Experience”, Aaron grumbled.

Liv came to Aaron’s side and took hold of his arm.

“Your boyfriend’s King of the Dorks, what did ya expect”? Aaron shot a sideways glance at Liv but she was smiling. On the other side of him, Robert had taken his hand into his and given a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah, well if I’m King of the Dorks, what does that make you?” Robert asked Liv. She stared at him in confusion.

“Why, the Dork Princess, of course”, Robert said with a laugh. Liv laughed with him and a huge smile spread across Aaron’s lips. When did his boyfriend and his sister become friends?

Suddenly, Robert stopped dead in his tracks. Liv and Aaron looked at him with concern.

“What is it Robert?” Aaron asked as he looked round the room, trying to figure out what caused Robert to stop.

“Do you know that they have three complete TARDIS sets here?” Robert responded, his voice filled with awe.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, the King of the Dorks. He fell a step behind him and his sister and secretly grinned at Robert’s blatant enthusiasm for all things nerdy.

“So who’s your favourite Doctor?” Liv asked Robert. Aaron stared at her in disbelief.

“Wait. You actually know about this stuff?” Aaron asked, unsure whether to be proud or concerned.

“Duh. I’m the Dork Princess. ‘Course I know about this stuff”! Liv shook her head while rolling her eyes at Robert. Robert laughed at the pair of them.

“Well, Tom Baker really was the quintessential Doctor but I’m gonna have to go with David Tennant as my ultimate favourite,” Robert said after brief consideration.

“Yes”! Liv high fived Robert and they shared a laugh while Aaron witnessed the exchange in amazement.

“Tennant’s by far the best Doctor. Besides, he’s fit,” Liv added with a chuckle.

“That he is”, Robert responded with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Oi, you”! Aaron jabbed Robert in the side with his elbow. “Let’s have no more of that talk”!

Liv and Robert burst out laughing at Aaron’s jealousy and Aaron finally relented and joined in with their laughter.

After saving the universe with his sheer skill in the interactive adventure, Robert reluctantly agreed that it was time to leave. They still had a long drive back to Emmerdale.

As they headed out of the exhibition hall, Robert made Aaron and Liv stand in front of the Zygon costume on display. The siblings rolled their eyes and teased each other until they saw Robert stop a man who was walking by.

“Would you mind taking a photo of me and my family?” Robert asked as he handed over his mobile to the stranger.

The man agreed and the trio couldn’t stop smiling as the stranger snapped several photos of them with their arms around each other.

“Thanks, mate. I really appreciate it”, Robert said to the man as he retrieved his phone. Aaron and Liv both grinned at him in astonishment.

\----

Aaron dozed off just outside of Leicestershire, leaning against Robert, a daft smile on his lips. Robert kept sneaking peeks over at the man he loved, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he, Aaron and Liv were going to be alright.

Liv leaned forward and watched Robert as he continued to chance glances at her brother.

“Don’t try snogging him while you’re driving, will ya? You’ll crash the car”, Liv finally unleashed her barb.

“I’ll try to control myself”, Robert responded with a smirk while making eye contact with Liv in the rear view mirror.

“He’s lucky to have ya, you know. We both are”, Liv added quietly.

“I’d say that I’m the lucky one. I got a two for one deal when I signed on as Aaron’s boyfriend”. Robert slyly grinned at Liv. The girl returned the smile.

“You might be a dork…”

“Hey! I’m King of the Dorks, remember?” Robert interrupted.

Liv laughed.

“Yeah, remind me to curtsy in your presence in the future”.

“You can bet on it”, Robert chuckled.

“As I was saying, you might be a dork, but I hope that I’m lucky enough to find someone someday who loves me as much as you love my brother”.

Liv leaned back in her seat, her cheeks rosy from her confession.

Robert grabbed his phone and quietly whispered into it. He pushed the play button on the radio.

He glanced at Liv in the rear view mirror, then over at Aaron still sleeping against his shoulder, his curly hair gorgeously mussed up. Soulful piano notes suddenly flowed from the speakers. 

“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love”.

Robert passionately sang along with Adele as Liv burst into a fit of giggles in the backseat.

“You are such a DORK!” Liv shouted while laughing.

“When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love”.

“On my god! Stop it you geek!” Liv was practically in tears from laughing so hard.

Aaron startled awake as Robert dropped a hand onto his thigh and rubbed it dramatically, all the while singing.

“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet, but I will never do you wrong. I’ve known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong”.

“Did we enter some parallel universe when we went to that Doctor Who thing?” Aaron asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around in confusion. Liv continued to laugh hysterically while Robert belted out Adele.

“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn’t do. Go to the ends of the earth for you. To make you feel my love. To make you feel my love”.

 “Whatever you say, Snookums”. Aaron shook his head and chuckled, then leaned in to plant a kiss on Robert’s cheek. He reached into the back seat and squeezed Liv’s hand while she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes from laughing.

 Aaron sighed, secure in the knowledge that their holiday down by the sea had most definitely been worth it after all.


End file.
